Juvenile delinquent reform camp
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: Lexi is a troubled teen girl who is always in trouble with the law but one day she goes to far and is sent to a juvenile delinquent reform camp where she meets kids and befriends them  the flock, but human  And she grows close with Iggy but will it go bad
1. Chapter 1:Oops

Chapter one: Oops

Ok, so maybe that wasn't one of my brilliant ideas, I thought as I sat in a cell in the police station. I sat on the rock hard bed and was swinging my legs and staring at the ceiling and some drawings, my drawings to be exact. Last time I was here I had a pencil in my pocket so I had decorated the cell roof. I bet your thinking 'You've been here before?' Well yes, yes I have. Hell, I'd been here so many times this might as well be my permanent house. I had only been in this cell for three hours and I was getting let out soon, I hope. Like usual they made me wait an hour or so to calm me down, then sent me to the captain's office where he would yell at me and threaten me to be good or else. Sometimes if it was a smallish offence then they'd let me go home, or sometimes if it was big or I was in a bad mood I'd have to stay in the cell over night. I heard the lock click and the heavy metal door swung open. "Hey Josh" I said, amused as the 22 year old with dirty blonde hair and a cute smile walked in. "Hey Lexi. You been a bad girl again?" He grinned walking over and handcuffing my hands together behind me. "Nah, they're all over reacting" I said standing up. Josh was the guard here and I came here so much, he was my friend, my only friend. "I doubt it. I hear the cap is sure pissed this time" he told me, walking me down the hall and I yelled out "Hey Rosy" to the cleaning lady and she waved at me. "Aww man" I sighed, the captain is not fun when he's angry. Though he still makes me laugh because he goes as red as a tomato. "Yep. I reckon you've done it this time. Hope you like prison food" he said and I gave a small grin. "You'd come bust me out though wouldn't ya?" I asked and he chuckled. "Well I'm kinda busy now that Jen is pregnant so I don't think she'd let me do a prison break" he said and I frowned. Jen was his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé so Josh tells me. "Great. First she gets in the way of 'us' and now she won't even let you come break me out of prison. She's to controlling, dump her" I said and he laughed. "One: once again, there is no 'us' and I'm pretty sure its illegal seems your only 16, two, I think its pretty mean to dump someone your engaged to" he said. "Ohh, so you finally asked her to marry you? Go as planned?" I asked. "Even better" he said undoing my cuffs and opened the door into the captain's office. I peered in and the Captain was sitting there glaring at me and I glared back at him. "Lexi get in here now" he growled. "Well I'm happy for you. Give Jen my best and if I don't out alive name the baby after me" I told Josh and he grinned. "Hey Cap. How's the wife, and the kids? All five of them" I mumbled the last bit. I jumped down in chair and looked at him. "Lexi you've taken it to far this time" he growled. "You said that last time" I yawned. "I'm serious this time. You stole a car and ran it into a shopping mall, then fled and refused to be arrested and it took six officers to take you down, three of which you injured" he read off a sheet of paper. "Well I have been saying shopping is dangerous for years" I argued and he slammed his fist on the table, going red in the face. "Your offence list is a mile long. We have no choice but to send you to jail" he said softly. "Well I don't wanna go" I said crossing my arms. "Well there's one more thing" he trailed off. "Yeah?" I asked. "You can either go to jail, or you can go to a juvenile delinquent reform camp. Your choice" he said. I thought about it. "I'll go to jail please" I said. "Juvenile delinquent reform camp it is" he said. "What! You said it was my choice!" I yelled. "I was patronizing you. You don't get a choice anymore" he said. "This is bull! I'm not going!" I yelled standing up and storming out and for once he let me go instead of calling the guards to tackle me. "The bus will pick you up tomorrow at 9:00am on the dot" he called after me and I mumbled swear words under my breath. I got home and slammed the door behind me. "About time you got home. You should have got out ages ago. Captain Smitter called us and told us what had happened" Dad said as I walked through the kitchen to get to my room. "Sorry I stopped to rob a bank" I said and their eyes widened. "Kidding" I sighed grabbing an apple before storming up to my room and slamming the door. It turned out my parents were the ones who thought of this. My parents were evil. They ignored me, only acknowledging me when I did something wrong or just because they could. I also had an annoying younger brother Bobby who was 14. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day and didn't come out of my room until about midnight to grab a snack.


	2. Chapter 2: Are you serious?

"Get the hell up!" my mum yelled from outside my room. "Its 7:30 and you have to still pack your bag so you can get on the bus!" she yelled. "Your glad to get rid of me aren't you?" I yelled back getting up. "Dam straight" she said and walked off. I took a shower and got changed. I quickly through some clothes and possessions into just one bag, for I didn't have much of either. I went into the bathroom to put my hairbrush into my bag. I looked at myself in the mirror. There I stood; a juvenile delinquent. My hair was brown with a natural red color to it and two or three blonde sun streaks through it with a very electric blue streak on my left side. I was naturally tanned, but lately I had paled and it looked funny. My eyes were a funky blue and my lips used to be full, but I hardly ever smiled anymore so they weren't as full as before. My nose was actually ok, not too big and not to small. I was average sized, maybe on the small side. My body was curvy, almost thick looking; well that's what I thought. My hips were wide, my boobs were large and my butt was slightly big, making me think I looked like a duck. My nails were painted black to suit my mood and clothes. I wore ripped up jeans with work boots almost combat boots and a black shirt with silver vines wrapped around my body dripping blood, and I wore a necklace that were dog tags. Most people thought I looked gothic, I thought I looked like a freak. I sighed and swung my bag over my shoulder as my mum screamed to hurry up as it was 8:55am. I walked downstairs and looked at my family. They were sitting down eating breakfast. "Well I'm going now" I announced. "Ok" Dad said not looking up from his paper. "Bye" mum said with her back turned to me as she was cooking eggs and bacon. "Bye sis" Bobby said. I sighed and went to leave. "Hey sis" Bobby called. "What?" I asked. "Just thought you'd want to know, I get your room" he grinned. "You little twerp! If you touch anything I swear to god" I threatened but was cut off by the bus pulling up. I swung my bag over my shoulder and stormed out. "You can't be serious?" I said as I saw the bus. It was literally like the prison busses in the movies. It was large and long, with extra metal plating and bars over the windows. I got on the bus and went to the back and sat down. We made a few more stops and slowly the bus was filling up. Two kids sat in front of me and I frowned. They were both blonde with big innocent eyes. The girl was probably about 14 and the boy 15. They looked to innocent; I wondered what they had done. Someone kicked the back of my seat and I spun around. It was a boy about my age with strawberry blonde longish hair and blue eyes. He looked bored, mischief and slightly dangerous, so what do I do? "Do that again and all you'll be pulling back is a bloody stump and picking up your teeth" I threatened and his eyes widened but then he regained his cool. "What's your name?" he asked me. "What's it to you?" I snapped. "Well I usually like the name of the person who is about to beat me up" he said and I almost grinned, almost. "What's yours?" I asked. "Iggy" he said. That had to be a made up name. "I'm Pip" I lied. I turned away and saw we had stopped to pick someone else up. A girl walked on and she was dressed in high-heels with a top that barely covered her boobs and came to her bellybutton and short shorts and I swear they didn't come that short. Her red hair was messed up in what was supposed to be a 'sexy' look and her makeup looked like it was caked on. I decided I didn't like her. Eventually the bus came to a stop and we all piled out. I noticed how the sun was setting and we had stopped at a gate that was made of thick metal with, no kidding, barbed wire around it. "G'day campers" a man about 31 smiled at us and I don't think anyone smiled back. "My name is Jeb and I'm a councilor/camp leader here. This is Valance Martinez, my wife, and is also a leader. You are all here for breaking the law and are here to be reformed. This isnt a holiday camp and you will work hard, but at the same time it'll be fun I guess" he said optimistically. "There is a fence around this whole place and guards everywhere so escape is impossible. "You will be assigned cabins of the same sex. There are 13 cabins. Each cabin will be partnered with another group, so it's a boy cabin and a girl cabin. They will be your group. You will wake up at 6 every morning for breakfast and then we'll begin our activities. So lets get started" he grinned and we all moaned, this guy was getting on my nerves. He led us to a row of cabins and stood up on a bucket. Iggy came and sat next to me and I raised my eyebrows at him and he grinned. Does this guy ever stop smiling? Jeb started calling out names and pointed to a cabin and they were put in there. About 15 minutes later my legs had gone numb. There was hardly anyone left now. "Cabin 11 Nudge Motor, Maximum Ride, Angel Willow and Lexi Blade" Jeb called. As each of the people heard their name they stood up. I sighed at my name and went to get up when Iggy turned to me, "Pip hey?" he asked and I actually gave a really small grin. "Yeah I'm Lexi" I said shaking his hand. I got up but my legs were asleep and as I went to take a step I fell backwards right on top of Iggy. "Wow babe, I usually don't swing that way. But for you I might make an exception" Iggy joked, said standing me up. "Perv" I muttered and he chuckled. I gave Jeb a death glare, daring him to say something about falling as I passed him. "Have a nice fall?" he asked and I kicked his bucket making him fall on his face. I stormed off to my cabin. The others were already in there. I threw my bag on the top of one of the bunk beds and jumped up there. The other girls were taking and I just stared at the ceiling. "Who are you?" a girl my age with dark blonde hair, brown eyes and tanned asked. "Who wants to know?" I asked sitting up. She looked me up and down then grinned. "Max Ride" she said holding out her hand. "Lexi Blade" I shook her hand. "Wow I love your last name. It's so dangerous but awesome as well. I wish my last name was as cool as that but I got stuck with Nudge Motor. How lame is that? It also gives everyone the right to call me motor-mouth because everyone thinks I talk too much" a girl maybe a year younger then me with dark frizzy hair and dark mocha skin rambled. "You don't say?" I said amused and she grinned. "Angel Willow" a voice came from the bottom of my bed and I looked down to see the blonde girl that was sitting in front of me on the bus. "Yo" I said shaking her hand. "So what are you all in for?" I asked them. "Hacked all these important files to find out if the government was really planning to allow scientist to do dangerous experiments on people. Didn't find it in time before I got caught though" Nudge said. "My brother and I are orphans and we shoplifted a lot of stuff, and I mean a lot" Angle told me. "I broke into a zoo and let most of the animals out and it put the city in a panic and took 19 hours before every animal was caught" Max shrugged. "What about you?" Angel asked. "Oh don't get me started" I said but they asked again. "I set fire to my school. Set fire to my neighbor's house. I stole a motorbike and then blew it up. I shoplifted 10 times. I've been in a lot of serious fights. Vandalism. And just recently I stole a car and drove it into a shopping mall" I said and all their eyes were wide. "Jez is that all?" Max asked sarcastically. We all got changed for bed and turned off the lights. I was not in the mood for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: This is ridiculous

There was a knock on our door and it swung open at 5:45am. I swore at whoever was waking us up and rolled over. Eventually the others managed to get me up. All I can say is they are so lucky I liked them or they would be nothing but bloody pulps on the floor. I changed into yet more ripped up jeans and a black shirt with a bloody heart over my real heart, and it had a dagger going through it with a rose wrapped around it. We were taken to a hall full of tables and chairs. We sat in our cabin groups and started eating our food, if you could call it that. We were all fed rice with what I was hoping was beef. I managed to keep my food down and we waited for Jeb to stand up on yet another bucket. "Ok so these are the groups you'll be put with" Jeb announced. "Cabin Eleven. You'll be with Cabin 13" Jeb called. Nudge, Max, Angel and I stood up and went outside. We waited there and soon enough our other group came to meet us. I saw Angel's blonde brother stand beside her. A boy about my age dressed in black with black shaggy hair that covered one eye, dark eyes, tanned and quite hot stood in front of us. I groaned as a familiar face with a wide grin bounced over to us. "Hey Lexi, sleep well?" Iggy asked and I glared at him. "How did I get stuck with you?" I asked and he just grinned even more. "So I'm Max, in for letting animals rampage in he city" Max said. "Nudge, I hacked the government files." "Angel shoplifted a lot of times." "Gazzy, shoplifted a lot of times" Angel's brother grinned. "Fang, I stole a car and hit some guy who was put into a coma" the black haired boy said. "Iggy. I blew up my school, literally. I was playing with home made explosives and I got distracted and set it off, but no one was hurt. Much. I also have caught a lot of stuff on fire. Guess I'm a pyro" he shrugged. "You and Lexi are like twins" Max laughed. "Really? So why are you here?" Iggy asked me. "Don't get her started" Angel rolled her eyes and I frowned. "Lexi. I stole a motorbike and blew it up. I shoplifted 10 times. I've been in a lot of serious fights. Vandalism. I stole a car and drove it into a shopping mall. I set fire to my school, and I've set fire to my neighbor's house" I said in one long sentence, taking a long breath at the end. "Dam" was all Iggy could say. "Ok, you guys ready?" a voice from behind me came, our leader I assumed. I turned around and my blood boiled. "Hey Sam" I said. "Lexi? I always knew you'd end up here" he smirked. "You know him?" Max asked. "Unfortunately" I spat. Sam was tall and muscular, with dirty blonde hair and a cute face. But under that he was a monster. "You know what, I lied before. I knew you'd either end up here or a mental hospital" he smirked. I lunged at him with murder in my eyes. Before I knew it I was lying face down in the dirt. Fang and Iggy had grabbed my legs and were dragging me back. "You little son of a bitch! You wait till I get hold of you! I'll strangle the daylights out of you! Your dead!" I yelled at Sam, still trying to get to him while Fang and Iggy held me back. Sam pulled up his shirt to show us he had a taser attached to his belt. Was that even legal? I didn't care. I pretended to give up and Fang and Iggy let go of me. Before they could stop me I ran at Sam and we fell to the ground. I punched his face with as much force as I could. All of a sudden I fell to the ground as my whole body exploded in pain and then went numb. I couldn't move and I just lay there in the dirt, trying to keep my dignity. Slowly I got up and walked back over to my group. Sam's nose was gushing blood and his eye was already bruising. "What was that about?" Gazzy asked. "Ex-boyfriend" was all I said. Sam was now 18, but last year we were dating. And then something happened that became the beginning of the end of my life and I became a whole new person. Oh he is so dead. So I got a talking to from Jeb and I had to put up with Sam for he was my leader. Could life hate me anymore? Sam led us up a trail and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we walked. "Ok. So for our first day, we're going to go pretty hard on you. So here we have the obstacle course. You have to climb over the wall but your not allowed to touch it until you get to the top, use the rope, under the barbwire, on the swing rope and through the mud" Sam explained. "You have to complete it four times and the first person to finish gets to miss out on doing it tomorrow" Sam said. "You ready?" he said as we all lined up. "Set. Go!" he blew his whistle and we all ran towards the wall. This is abuse. It should be illegal. Fang, Max, Gazzy and I reached the wall first. I grabbed the rope and started hauling myself up. Soon enough I was over taken by Angel, and then Gazzy, and then Max. I got to the top and instead of scaling down the wall like the others I just jumped. I bent my knees and rolled on the ground like I had seen in the movies. I was now in the lead. I got onto my stomach and started crawling under the barbwire. I was about halfway when Iggy crawled up beside me and shimmied past me. I got out and ran and jumped on the swing rope, flying across the pit and landing on the other side. I heard a thump behind me as Fang landed and Iggy was a few meters ahead of me. I ran into the mud and nearly faceplanted for it was thicker then I thought. It slowed Iggy, Fang, Max and I down, but Nudge flew past us, followed closely by Gazzy then Angel. We did the laps another two times and were now on our last lap. I was crawling under the barbwire and Iggy was meters ahead of me and Max was right on my tail. I swung over the rope and jumped into the mud. I was literally covered in mud, sweat and blood (cut myself on the barbwire.) Iggy was only just ahead of me and I was gonna lose. I scooped up some mud and chucked it at the back of Iggy's head. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. "Oh no you did not" he glared at me and I tried not to smile. "I just washed my hair" he screeched and I giggled. Wait. Me, Lexi Blade, giggling? What has the world come to? He dived at me and rubbed mud through my hair. I gasped as it ran down my back. We started wrestling and I got mud everywhere. We stopped as I heard the whistle being blown and looked up to see Max at the end, gasping for air. "Naww skittles" Iggy sighed. "Skittles?" I asked and he grinned at me. "Ok everyone. So Max has won. Now go get cleaned up and met back at the hall in half an hour" Sam ordered and I shot him the bird as I walked off.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust?

I took a cold shower, not voluntary; apparently we didn't have hot water. I dried my hair and went through my bag. I didn't have many clothes, and now my other ones were muddy. I pulled out yet more ripped up jeans and a black shirt on it with a skull with blood coming out of its mouth. Then I pulled on a pair of skaters gloves, you know the fingerless ones? Luckily I had the sense to take my shoes off before I had started the course. So I tied my laces of my big work/combat book things and headed off to the hall. I was the last one to arrive but we still had ten minutes before Sam would show up. I stopped and looked at my group for the first real time. I was good at reading people. Max was dressed in jeans and a blue tank top, but not in a slutty way. She was talking to Fang and I would see she was a lot like me, but like everyone, still so different to me. Fang stood there in ripped jeans and a black top with 'Bite me' in small, white letters across his chest. He was quiet and didn't talk much. At a first glance you'd swear he was gothic or emo, but I knew there was more to it then that. Nudge was dressed in skinny jeans and a very fashionable purple top. I could tell she was a very hyper and talkative girl that loves fashion and stuff like that. She was talking non stop to Angel and Gazzy. Angel was wearing a white top with 'Princess' scribbled on it and tights. She looked innocent and sweet, but she was very evil. Gazzy wore shorts and a brown and orange hoodie. He looked cute and innocent to, but was mischief and just as dangerous as any of us. Iggy sat there in jeans and a long-sleeved, v-necked shirt with 'Pyro' scribbled on it in what looked like permanent marker. He was sitting there singing what sounded like 'she'll be coming round the mountain' to himself. Iggy was a weird case. He was immature and a perv but was funny and a bit different. I walked over there and Iggy bounded up. "Wow, you look, clean. It's a nice look on you" he grinned. I just gave him my were-you-born-retarded-or-did-you-have-to-go-to-a-special-school-for-it? Look and he just grinned at me even more. "Nice dog tags" he said reaching up to touch them. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his hand flipped him over my shoulder and he landed on his back with a heavy thud. Josh taught me how to do that. "Wow, Lexi. Can you teach me how to do that?" Gazzy asked. I looked down at Iggy and his eyes were wide open and he was trying to suck in air. I helped him to his feet and dusted him off. "Sorry. Just a reaction" I apologized. "Well you're stronger than you look. It's cool, I understand. Sorry I didn't think" He said and I said "Don't worry about it." Sam showed up and I held back my urge to punch his face in, see I have self control. I decided that I would just ignore him, by reacting I was jiving him what he wanted. "Ok guys, lets try a trust game" he grinned in my direction and I moaned in my head. I didn't trust anyone. He led us towards a rock climbing wall. It was massive. Probably about 6 meters high. We were all suited up in harnesses and were given a run down on how to use the equipment. We were put into groups of three. I was with Iggy and Gazzy. The other group had four, Max, Fang, Nudge and Angel. "Dibs first" Iggy called shooting up the wall. I jumped up and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down. "I said it first so to bad" he sulked crossing his arms and I rolled my eyes. "You might want to make sure you're clipped on then" I said taking the rope and attaching it to his harness. "Oh. Thanks" he grinned jumping up and once again shooting up the wall. I was at the front of the rope and Gazzy had back up. It wasn't long before Iggy was at the top. "Hello down there!" he called. "Yoddele yehoooo" he yodeled. "I see London, I see France. I see Lexi's underpants" he called and I checked to see if they were showing but they weren't. "Shut up and get ready to come down" I called and he sniggered. We started hauling him down and about halfway I let the rope slip from my hands and he plummeted to the ground screaming like a girl and I pulled him up way before he hit the ground. He came to a haut but he went to grab the wall and missed, flipping himself upside down. I lowered him down so his face was inches from mine. Even though he was upside down, his arms and legs were crossed and he frowned at me, his hair sticking up everywhere. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh either and I untied him and let him down. "Me next!" Gazzy called. "And I want Lexi to be in front" he called connecting the rope and bolting up the wall. As he was coming down, I did the same thing, like he had practically asked me and he flew towards the ground laughing like a maniac and I grinned, pulling him up and then slowly letting him down to the ground. "You turn" Iggy grinned handing me the rope. I swallowed. I wasn't scared and if you say I am I'm gonna punch your lights out. Its just I have always relied on myself and have never had to trust someone before. Iggy noticed my hesitation and clipped me on. "You'll be fine, I promise" he said dead serious for one. "Your in Iggy's hands" he grinned the last bit taking the front of the rope and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse" I said starting to climb. I reached the top in no time and made the mistake of looking down. Ok so heights weren't my favorite thing in the world. "It's ok Lexi! Let go of the wall" Iggy called and I hung onto the wall even more. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. You have to trust me" he called and I looked down at him. I must be out of my mind; I thought slowly letting go of the wall and hanging there in mid air. Iggy slowly brought me down and I reached the ground. "I told you didn't I?" he grinned and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. We walked over to the others and it was Angel's turn. "I don't wanna go up there" she cried. "It's too high. I'm scared of heights; please don't make me go up there" tears were running down her face. "Angel listens to me. I will never let anything happen to you. Trust me" Fang said holding her hand. She thought about it then nodded and they clipped her on and she scampered up the wall. Once she got to the top she froze. "Angel sweetie let go" Max called. "No" she cried hanging on to the wall for dear life. "Ang you can do it" Gazzy called to her. "Angel let go, I wont let you fall" Fang called. Slowly she closed her eyes and let go of the wall. We got her down safely. "Well done guys" Sam said walking up to us. "Ok, so its lunch time, so back to the hall" he instructed and I held myself back from saying some back. We slowly walked back down to the hall where everyone else was. Kids were running around everywhere and I dodged a rock. Someone bumped into me and I spun around. "Watch it" a boy about my age with brown hair and brown eyes glared at me, he looked familiar. "Watch it yourself jerk" I pushed him back. "Oh you think you're so tough?" he pushed me again. "I know it" I growled pushing him so he fell on his butt. "Don't think just because you're a girl I'm gonna go easy on you" he said jumping up. "And don't think just because your retarded I'm gonna go easy on you" I said getting in a fighting stance. "Break it up you two. Ari shove off" Max said coming up behind me. "You know dog boy?" I asked pointing at the boy with me thumb. I had said dog boy because his features made him look like a cute dog, but don't tell him I said that or you won't live to regret it. "Yeah he's my dorky cousin" Max said glaring at Ari and he grinned. "Whatever cuz" he grinned even more. "So who's this?" He asked pointing to me and I growled. "I'll let her introduce herself" she smiled walking off. "I'm Ari and if you want me to teach you how to really fight I'm in cabin 7" he said holding out his hand and winked at me. "Hi I'm Lexi and if you say something like that again I'll make sure you wont be able to use that ever again" I said flicking my eyes down to his crouch and shook his hand. He looked nervous and Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing at his expression and he regained his cool. We were walking to the hall when I noticed a lighter sticking out of a leader's back pocket. "Sorry" I mumbled as I bumped into the leader. "Nice to see you're learning some manners" said the leader and I noticed it was Jeb. "Thanks" I said walking off. "What was that about?" Iggy asked me. "What? I was just thanking him for his beautiful lighter" I grinned flipping the lighter in my fingers. "I will give you anything for that" Iggy said not taking his eyes off the lighter. "Hmm" I thought about it, clicking it so a flame came out. "Please. I'm a pyro. I. Need. Fire" he begged. "Well what if I want to have some fun with it to?" I asked running it over a table cloth as we walked into the hall and it burst in flames but I kept walking innocently as a leader brought out the fire extinguisher. "Please. Please. Please. I swear if you give it to me I'll make it worth it" he asked. "It better be. And you owe me" I said tossing it to him. "Mwa ha ha" he laughed and I grinned. We walked towards the back of the hall and yet another person bumped into me. "Am I like invisible or something?" I yelled then turned to see the red haired slut from the bus was who had run into me. "Well if I wore clothes like that I'd want to be invisible to" she sneered. Oh no she didn't! I stormed over to her, my fist clenched to punch her with it. Iggy grabbed my hand and stopped me. "She's not worth it" he said. "Oh, hello, I didn't see you there" she smiled at him and I almost barfed. "Hi?" he said confused. "Another fight? I'm liking you more and more" Ari said coming up behind me. "Oh. Hi I'm Lissa" she smiled at him to. "Hi I'm Lexi and if you continue to be a slut and make me feel as though I'm about to puke up my guts then your going to have to deal with me" I said cutting Ari off. "Slut? Looks who's talking. I'm not the one with two guys trailing me and refusing to share them" she gave me a pathetic glare. "One: Iggy is my friend. You know what friends are right? Two: I only met Ari like a minute ago" I looked at Ari then shrugged, "You can have him" I said and Ari frowned and Iggy laughed. "And three" I said pinning her up against the wall. "You call me a slut again, hell if you come near me again I will punch you so hard no amount of plastic surgery will help you" I threatened and she tried to suck in air but was failing for my arm was cutting off her airway. I was half expecting Iggy to be pulling me off but he was to distracted eyeing off a wires sticking out of the wall where there was a hole and I rolled my eyes at him. Ari was standing there giving me an amused look. Lissa was trying to claw my arm but the only damage it did was break her own fake nail. She was turning red and I was just about to let her go when I dropped to the floor once again my body exploded in pain then numbness. "You ok?" Iggy asked picking me up and I shook off the tasered feeling. "Wow you took that so well" Ari said standing beside me. "You're drooling" I mumbled as his mouth was open in awe. He wiped it away and blushed. I looked over at Sam who was standing there whistling swinging his taser around. "Did you see that crazy bitch? She almost killed me!" Lissa cried and I noticed everyone had stopped and were watching us. Great. Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel came and stood next to me. I cracked my neck in a dramatic way and glared at Sam. "You did that one for fun" I growled. "You were going to kill her, but yeah" he grinned at me. "I wasn't going to kill her. I was about to let go when you came swinging with that weapon like it was a rubber chicken" I accused. I noticed that Iggy had left my side and for once I felt a bit of hurt, but I brushed it off as I glared at Sam again. "I only did what I had to. You ok Lissa?" he asked the red haired wonder that was still holding her neck and pretending she was dying. I rolled my eyes at her patheticness and Sam's just general pathetic existence. He helped her up and they looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You should be put in mental hospital" Lissa threw at me. "And with the amount of makeup on your face you should be in a cake factory" I shot back. "Psychotic freak!" She spat at me. I fixed my jaw and wiped off her spit and whipped it on Ari. "Die!" I yelled throwing myself at her and we fell to the floor. I kicked out and knocked Sam's taser out of his hand and I saw Gazzy pick it up and run. Sam dived at me and now all three of us were rolling around on the floor. I kicked Sam in the stomach and punched Lissa in her face and she screamed. Sam grabbed me and Lissa got up and ran. Sam got up and pushed me against the wall. "Well this looks familiar" Sam growled in my ear and my knees became weak. _Flashback. I was lying on the bed with Sam watching a movie. He started kissing my neck and I tried to push him away. "Come on babe" he mumbled trying to take off my shirt. "Sam stop it. What's gotten into you?" I asked. "We've been dating for ages now, lets have some fun" he said. "Just stop it. I don't want to" I said. "Aww come on" he said pinning me down on the bed. "Sam stop it" I said pushing him off and getting up to leave. Sam jumped up and pushed me against the wall. "Come on babe" he whispered sucking on my ear and undoing my buttons. "Sam stop it!" I cried, but there was no one to hear my cries. End of flashback. _"Fuck off Sam" I growled. "Come on babe" he said in the same whisper and started sucking on my ear and my knees almost buckled and my eyes stung with trying to hold back tears. I took a deep breath and let it out. I kneed Sam in the stomach and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back so his head snapped up to look at me. "I am not the same girl you knew. I am stronger and I am your worst nightmare if you ever cross me again" I growled hitting his head against the wall and letting go and walking off. "Lexi look out!" Nudge called and I swung around to see Sam pull out yet another taser. I froze then all of a sudden Iggy ran in between us and screamed "Everybody get down!" Without thinking I dropped to the ground and there was a BOOM! Iggy had managed to steal the lighter and had blown up something. Rubble flew past me and Iggy laughed as he was lying down next to me with his hands over his head and I couldn't help but laugh like a crazy person as well. It was silent as everyone laid there in shock and the dust began to clear. I looked up and blew a piece of hair out of my eyes. Iggy sat up and I looked at him and he looked back then we grinned and got up to look at his, well ours because I gave him the lighter, mess. "Oh yeah" he said holding up his hand and we high-fived. "LEXI BLADE! IGGY GRIFFITHS!" I saw a red faced Jeb stand up. "Uh oh" I said. "Run?" he asked. "Run!" I yelled and we bolted out of the doors. As we ran we laughed and I couldn't stop. These people had turned me into a new person. It had been years since I had even smiled and now I was laughing and actually having fun. The closest thing I had ever felt to home with was the jail cell. Strangely it was where I felt free. I may have been in a giant metal cadge but I knew I was there because I had struck out and been who I was and what I wanted and I was free. No matter what ever happens I will never be a good girl, I will always be bad and a lost cause and a need for freedom. I looked at Iggy and he grinned at me as we ran and I realized that right now running with Iggy by my side as my stomach hurt from laughing and from the excitement from everything that just happened, was the best thing that has happened in my life. Finally we had run into the bush that surrounded the 'camp' and we were sure they wouldn't find us. We stopped and sat down together leant under a tree to catch our breath. "That was so awesome!" he yelled and I giggled. I Giggled? The world is coming to an end? "You have a beautiful smile and laugh" he said seriously. All of a sudden I felt my cheeks go red and for the first time ever I blushed. "You should do it more often" he said running a finger across my cheek and I shivered under his touch. "Sorry" he said blushing. "It's ok. I don't know what it is about Iggy, but you make me feel so alive. You're the first person in a long time to make me smile and enjoy myself. Thank you" I said then instantly regretted it. I didn't regret saying it because it was true, but I regretted it because at that moment I had let someone into my thoughts and therefore let them through my walls of hostility. As if he read my mind he took my hand in his and said, "Lexi I see those walls you put up around yourself. I don't know what it is but I just connect with you like no one I ever have. I feel as though I've known you my whole life. And I'm hoping if you can trust me, we can be friends, the best friends even. I want to be the one you can tell anything to" he said and I don't think I've seen him so serious. "I feel the same way" I admitted. And from that moment a silent promise had been shared. A promise to always be best friends and be there for each other.


	5. Chapter 5: friends go with punishment

It had been about three hours since the explosion and we hadn't been found yet. It was getting cold and I was almost tempted to go back. "So why are you such a pyro?" I asked. We had been getting to know each other better by asking personal questions. "Well I didn't have a mother and my dad was real tough on me. The first time I ever lit something on fire was when I was 7. My dad wanted to teach me a lesson and show me fire was bad so he handed me a rigged lighter and I caught my hair on fire. I guess his lesson backfired for instead of being scared by it; I was always intrigued by fire" he said lifting his longish hair up to show me a scar on his neck. "How about you? Why are you such a law breaker?" he asked lying on his back. I laid down next to him and he moved over so our heads were touching and we were staring up at the sky and he was lightly kicking my foot with his and I playfully kicked him back. I decided if I was going to make this thing work, I'd have to let him in. "Well I guess it started when I was born. I was my parent's first child. They were so disappointed, for they wanted a boy. I was supposed to be Scott Blade. See, I even know who I was supposed to be. I was ignored as a child, once my dad said when I asked why, that it was punishment for not being a boy. Then when my brother Bobby was born I thought they'd ease up for they finally got the boy they wanted. But I was ignored even more. I grew up taking care of myself. I was never given anything. Once I wanted a shirt because I was almost out and they refused so I shoplifted for the first time and that's when it began. For years this is who I was, a law breaking, gothic, lost cause and deprived child. Then everything seemed to look better when I met Sam. It was great for a while, but then it happened. One night at Sam's we were home alone and he just took hold of me. No matter how much I screamed, no one was there to hear me, and he. He raped me. And at that moment I knew that I could never let anyone close enough to hurt me again" I said. It was silent as Iggy took in my story. I knew I shouldn't have let him in, but then I felt the warmness of Iggy's fingers as he took my hand in his. "You life is going to change for the better. I'm going to be there for you" he whispered and I squeezed his hand. Ten minutes later we decided to head back. We came out of the bush and I could see the 'camp' just off. All of a sudden Iggy linked arms with me and threw his head back and started singing off the top of his lungs. "Whoa oh I want some more. Whoa oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Whoa oh I want some more. Whoa oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight" he sung and I laughed. We marched into camp like that and everyone looked at us. I just ignored them and once again we sprung into the chorus of "Animal." "You guys look happy" Max said as we marched up to the others. "Dam straight we do" I said and they grinned. It wasn't long before we were dragged away by leaders and guards and were literally handcuffed to chairs while we were yelled and screamed at. "Do you have anything to say?" Jeb yelled at us. I looked at Iggy and he grinned. "I was just out of school and she was 22" he started singing. Jeb looked confused until he got to the chorus and I joined in. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Stand up, hold on, let go, shout out, jump off, free fall, begin right now, get lost, get loud, wake up, break out. Don't stop till it feels like Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" we sung. Eventually they shut us up. With tasers. We were sentenced to spend time with a guy they called 'The breaker' until he 'broke' us. We were dragged into our cabins and locked in. I got changed into my pajamas, which involved a black tank top and my underwear. I climbed into bed and looked up at the roof. This was easily the best day ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Early mornings

I heard the door open and it was still dark so I expected it was nothing important. All of a sudden I was air born and I snapped my eyes open to see I had been picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I kicked and screamed but it had no effect on this guy so I just hung there pouting. Finally this guy stopped and threw me down on the ground. "Good morning to you to sunshine" I yawned looking up at the terribly musically yet ugly guy that must be 'the breaker.' I heard a laugh behind me and I peered into the darkness and saw Iggy sitting on the ground behind me. He was just wearing socks and his boxers. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. "Not like I get a choice. This is what I sleep in this is what I'm carried out of bed in like a sack of potatoes. What about you?" he said and I remembered what I was in and blushed. "Get running" the guy yelled at us. "Excuse me Shrek?" I asked. "You heard me. Run around this track and don't stop until I say so" he ordered pulling out a crop and I jumped to my feet and began running and Iggy ran beside me. We ran and ran and ran. It was light now and kids were coming out of their cabins and I made a mental note to wear more clothes to bed tonight as they stared at me. "Nice legs Blade" Ari wolf whistled and I shot him the bird. As everyone went to breakfast we finally stopped, only to be dragged to our rooms to put clothes on so we could go climbing. He led us to the side of a very steep hill covered in rocks. "Climb up and down. Go" he blew a whistle and I sighed and grabbed the closest rock to me and hauled myself up. "So how long do you think this will go for?" Iggy asked hauling himself up beside me. "Well Jeb said it was until he 'broke' us, so I think we'll be here a while" I smiled and he grinned. It wasn't long before we had reached the top and bounded down to the bottom. Finally he let us go and we headed for breakfast.


End file.
